1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of headwear and, more particularly, to a sweatband that demonstrates efficient sweat-absorbing capability and which has suitable elasticity to remain comfortable for extended use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caps of the baseball-style type generally include a crown main body, a visor portion that is secured to the forward edge of the crown and extends outwardly therefrom, a headband or sweatband attached to the lower part of the inside of the crown, and a size controller attached to an underside of the rear of the cap. Alternatively, cap sweatbands have been constructed that include an elastic band made of fabric which includes spandex yarn, giving the sweatband size flexibility while eliminating the size controller.
It has been found, however, that caps relying on spandex sweatbands for sizing exert pressure against the wearer's head which can become uncomfortable after the cap is worn for an extended period of time. In addition, the use of spandex yarn in such pre-existing sweatbands increases the cost of the cap.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved sweatband that is less expensive to manufacture while providing excellent sweat absorbing efficiency and increased wearer comfort through the prevention of undue pressure on the wearer's head so as to remain comfortable over extended time periods.